


Видеть красоту в деталях

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25106458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Чего Хэнк ожидал меньше всего — так это того, что Коннор как ребёнок сядет на корточки над валяющимся на асфальте красным кленовым листом и будет изучать его, как вещдок на месте преступления.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 4





	Видеть красоту в деталях

**Author's Note:**

> Текст был написан почти год назад для осеннего сборника по Детройту, да всё руки не доходили донести его сюда.

Чего Хэнк ожидал меньше всего — так это того, что Коннор как ребёнок сядет на корточки над валяющимся на асфальте красным кленовым листом и будет изучать его, как вещдок на месте преступления. Казалось бы, обычный лист обычного среднестатистического клёна. Ну, может, отличающийся от других тем, что более равномерно красный, как кровавое пятно. Как будто не видел раньше, хотя, насколько помнил Хэнк, активирован он был больше года назад, а значит, и прошлую осень застал во всей красе. С той лишь разницей, что год спустя он перестал быть просто машиной.  
Метаморфозы, происходившие с ним, были совершенно удивительными и очень неравномерными. Он учился понимать чувственную сторону мира, и иногда это было смешно, иногда пугающе, но чаще всего — умилительно. Как в этот раз.  
— Это удивительно: простая химическая реакция сахаров и танинов даёт такой результат! Несколько недель назад они были зелёными, а теперь изменили цвет на красный.  
Хэнк наблюдает, как Коннор поднимает лист над головой, разглядывая на свет. Вряд ли для того, чтобы изучить — его технические возможности позволяют сделать это даже не прикасаясь. Он пытается смотреть на вещи как человек. Учится видеть красоту в мелочах.  
— Нравится? — хмыкает Хэнк.  
Коннор подворачивается к нему через несколько секунд. Всё ещё бережно держит лист двумя пальцами за черенок. Хэнк почему-то вспоминает чудненькую одноклассницу, которая любила собрать цветные листья, засушивать их в книгах и потом склеивать из них всякие штуки. Может, не такой уж и странной она была, как казалось Хэнку в восемь лет.  
— Да. Я думаю, это красиво. Вам разве не кажется потрясающим, что различные факторы, такие как температура, влажность воздуха, состав почвы влияют на то, какого цвета будут отмирающие листья? В этом нет практической необходимости, однако они приобретают яркую привлекающую внимание окраску.  
Хэнку ужасно интересно, как это работает у Коннора, он спрашивал даже, но ответ ничего понятнее не сделал. Вероятно, Коннор ещё сам не понимает, и поймёт ещё не скоро. Но поймёт обязательно, он же тот ещё умник.  
Хэнк не знает, какие вопросы задавать, и потому продолжает действовать наобум, как обычно.  
— Любишь красный цвет?  
Коннор размышляет несколько секунд, и Хэнк старается не глядеть на диод, хотя и это тоже интересно.  
— Да. Пожалуй, из всех цветов спектра красный нравится мне больше всего. Он напоминает о… — теперь он думает дольше. — Хэнк, вы знаете о том, что когда андроид отказывается выполнять поставленную задачу — то есть, становится "девиантом" — это похоже… словно ты ломаешь стену, которая не даёт тебе отступать от заданной программы. И стена эта красного цвета.  
Хэнк, если честно, не задумывался об этом, не интересовался. Хотя ведь стоило бы.  
— То есть, красный для тебя — это свобода?  
— Да. Думаю, это так.  
Ему сложно, поэтому говорит он немного механически, несуразно, хотя обычно его болтовню не отличить от человеческой.  
— Ассоциации, воспоминания — это отлично, Коннор. Это то, что… ну, что делает тебя человеком.  
Коннор смотрит как умный пёс, чуть наклонив голову. Запоминает. Анализирует.  
— Вы считаете, что быть человеком — это хорошо?  
Время философских вопросов. Ну конечно. Если бы Хэнк сам знал! Хотелось ответить, что дерьмово, но, наверно, надо уточнять, что дерьмово быть одним конкретными человеком — Хэнком Андерсоном, а ему явно не стоит говорить за всех.  
— На этот вопрос тебе нужно найти ответ самому. Не думаю, что смогу тебе ответить правильно.  
Коннор молчит несколько мгновений, и Хэнк почему-то уверен, что диод светится жёлтым. Думает.  
— На мой взгляд, скорее хорошо. Я не могу пока судить, мой опыт недостаточный, но я думаю, что способность выбирать, что тебе делать, как думать, свобода совершать ошибки даёт людям безграничные возможности. А это хорошо, верно?  
Хэнк смеётся. Это всё как-то слишком. Но у него не было шанса поговорить о подобных вещах с Коулом, и возможно, это его второй шанс в каком-то смысле.  
— Главное, эти возможности не просрать. Но у тебя с этим проблем быть не должно.  
Коннор улыбается очень довольно, и Хэнк не понимает чему. Но улыбается тоже.  
— И ещё можно завести собаку, да?  
Как бы Коннор ни пытался сохранить нейтрально-вежливую физиономию, Хэнк всё равно видит этот довольный блеск глаз. Биологических, пластиковых — какая разница.  
— Да. Это несомненное преимущество.  
Алый лист он всё ещё аккуратно держит в пальцах. Может, тоже засушит втихаря, кто его знает? В любом случае Хэнк чертовски рад за него. Коннор учится чувствовать, учится жить, учится видеть прекрасное в мелочах. И Хэнк тоже учится всему этому заново. Вместе с ним.


End file.
